campizanagiroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Lee Chen
Personality Lee maintains a quiet, calm, and easygoing attitude and usually acts very positive and pleasant. This often comes as a surprise to others since he never talks and is pretty much a mute, mainly because he never really learned how to talk. Lee was raised by a Buddhist monk named Cheng who had taken a vow of silence and never spoke to him, thus Lee never learned how to talk. Instead he communicates mainly by writing things down on a notepad and also is very good at showing his thoughts with just his expressions. Lee thinks that talking is somewhat overrated and can actually be rather insightful, having studied philosophy and the ways of inner peace. He can be annoyed when people think he's stupid just because he doesn't really know how to talk, but has trained himself to ignore these people. Lee likes to be around water and finds it very soothing, often just floating around in it. Since he prefers quiet, he can be something of a loner, but he's loyal to his friends. History Lee was born in China and when he was just an infant, his mother was attacked and killed by a gashadokuro, a giant skeleton monster. However Suijin was able to save him, carrying him away on a river, and left him in an orphanage, where he was adopted by a Buddhist monk named Cheng. Cheng raised Lee in the ways of inner peace and enlightenment, but the biggest impact the monk had on him was that he never taught him how to speak. Cheng had taken a vow of silence and thus Lee never learned how to talk, becoming basically mute. Despite this he enjoyed his time living with the monk, since it was a simple and peaceful time. However the peace was broken when Lee was attacked by the same gashadokuro, who revealed to him that he was demigod, and barely managed to destroy it, using his skills as a demigod for the very first time. Deeply troubled, Lee didn't know what to do and didn't tell Cheng, but the monk figured out something was wrong. He advised Lee to meditate and reflect, which he did, finally realizing Cheng was in danger around him and he was needed elsewhere. Lee journeyed out into the world on his own, roaming for a few years until he finally ended up at Camp Izanagi. During this time, he trained himself to fight and learned more about the world of demigods, mostly through his encounters with monsters and other creatures. Lee eventually learned of Camp Izanagi from an nue, a chimera monster, who asked if he was "a camper", setting him on the search for the camp. However though he came close, Lee could not find its exact location and finally prayed to Suijin. The next day, Lee was swept into a river by his father, which carried him to Camp Izanagi. Powers Lee has all the same powers as other childreb of Suijin, as well as the counselor exclusive power of conjuring a massive tidal wave. He's also able to fight reasonably well and can channel his powers through his swords. Relationships Category:Characters Category:Demigods Category:Children of Suijin Category:Born in 1997 Category:Male Category:Chinese Category:Head Counsellors